leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stealth Ward (Item)
redirects here. A stealth Ward is a consumable item in League of Legends.Stealth Ward item page at LeagueofLegends.com Only 3 of these wards can be carried in a summoner's inventory and only 3 can placed on the map per player. Ghost Ward * , placed by the and , are functionally identical to , but are colored white instead of green. The difference is only visible while using the classic ward skins. * Both Sightstone items share the same counter for the number of active wards. * If you place a ward after you already have three out, the first one you placed is removed and a new ward is placed in the position indicated. Notes * Wards placed into walls will jump to the nearest placeable location, as shown in this video. * to the ward will reveal it for the duration of the spell. * are unavailable for the Twisted Treeline, the Crystal Scar, and the Howling Abyss maps. * The ward has a cast range of 600. After being placed, it is visible for 1 second, and then becomes invisible until its 3-minute duration expires. * The ward has 3 HP, and every attack will only damage it by 1. There is also no way to regenerate its health. ** While some abilities, such as , become active around and can target wards, they cannot actually damage wards without the ward being revealed by a or a champion with a . * Wards grant 30 gold when destroyed (including Ghost Wards from the sightstone items). If the player who reveals the ward and the killer of the ward are different players, the gold will be split 50/50 so each gains 15 gold. *The ward from grants 20 gold. If the player who reveals the ward and the killer of the ward are different players, the gold will be split 50/50 so each gains 10 gold. Strategy Intelligent usage of wards goes a long way, namely in key brush locations, like intersections, in front of and . This is useful for map awareness of potential ganks, champion movements, and/or attempts to kill an Epic Monster. The lone shrub in front of both Epic Monsters is an excellent place to both reveal the river and keep tabs over their presence. Wards that are placed on a will cause the mushroom to explode, a damage free method of removing them. Certain characters with attack-timer refreshing abilities can clear wards in the moments after they are placed. * can use along with an autoattack. * Lucian can autoattack, then use Ardent Blaze or Relentless Pursuit and his passive Lightslinger , on the next auto will strike twice. * can autoattack followed by , or use a Fury-enhanced cast of Ruthless Predator by itself. * can attack, activate and use , and immediately attack again. However the third attack is not automatic and must be ordered by the player. * can attack, use (which briefly reveals wards whether allied or enemy), and attack again. * can attack, use and then follow up with another autoattack or . * can use while in Cannon form to gain maximum attack speed for 3 attacks without the need to reset the attack timer. , , and can be used to dash to allied wards. This can be used to move over walls, chase enemies, or escape. Patch History on a ward will no longer reveal the ward through Fog of War to enemies. Instead, it will destealth the ward to be seen if an enemy is near and reveal the teleport particle through Fog of War to all enemies. * Attack-move will now target visible wards V1.0.0.121: * to a ward will now reveal the ward to enemies for a few seconds. * Locally jumping to a ward will now destealth the ward for 2 seconds. V1.0.0.120: * Wards and are no longer targetable/manipulated by spells (except ). This means, for example, that wards will no longer be able to block , will not block skillshots, and is no longer able to onto a ward. V1.0.0.112: * Stacks per slot increased to 5 from 3. V1.0.0.111: * now have a green top. V1.0.0.109: * No longer grants experience when destroyed. V1.0.0.108: * Cost reduced to 75g from 90g. * Now has 3 health, is immune to healing effects and takes only 1 damage from every attack. V1.0.0.107: * Health reduced to 1 and armor reduced to 0 * Reduced collision and spell hit sizes * Duration reduced to 3 minutes from 4.5 V1.0.0.105: * Updated tooltip. V1.0.0.101: * Now shows its remaining duration (in seconds) in its mana bar. Both teams can see the remaining duration. V1.0.0.61: * Cast Range increased to 600 from 300. V1.0.0.52: Added * 90g vision ward without Magical Vision. }} References cs:Sight Ward es:Centinela Invisible fr:Balise Camouflée pl:Totem Ukrycia Category:Consumable items Category:Ward items